A YuGiOh and Star Trek Crossover
by AnimeTrekkie
Summary: Such a creative title. Well, Kaiba has finally created a holodeck, and, of course, it backfires... CHAPTER 7 LIVES!
1. Warp

Hi everyone! It took me FOREVER, but the first chapter is finally here! Yay! It's a little more lighthearted than my other fics (okay, so a LOT more lighthearted) but please give it a chance!

Chibi-T: Hey, YOU FORGOT TO INTRODUCE ME!!!

            Oh, yes! This is my imaginary friend, Tiny Terriermon! But we just call him Chibi-T! ^_^

            Chibi-T: Do the disclaimer, you idiot!

            Oh yeah! Yu-gi-oh and Star Trek don't belong to me! Don't sue!

            Chibi-T: Moron…

****************************************

            "I… I… I did it," I said under my breath. For some reason, the words were hard to force out. It didn't matter, though. I've found that sometimes words aren't really necessary. This was one of those times.

            "Hey, Seto, how's it comin'? I thought you might be hungry since you're working so hard, so I brought you a snack…" My little brother Mokuba, who had just walked into the room, stopped upon seeing the look on my face. "Seto…"

            "I did it, Mokuba," I said breathlessly. 

            "What?'

            "I finished it… After all this time, I've completed it…"

            "Seto! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Mokuba with tears in his eyes. I was somewhat nervous. Crying of any kind, by anyone, made me uncomfortable. Mokuba ran towards me, arms outstretched. I braced myself, deciding I could bear it- for him. No one else. 

            "Yeah," I said, returning Mokuba's hug. "I told you I could."

            "I believed you, too. You darn Trekkie, you! Lemme see it!"

            "Oh, fine. Computer, execute program 3, Battle City Simulation." I said, pulling away from Mokuba.

            "Huh. I see you couldn't resist programming the computer to respond to Star Trek-style commands!" Mokuba was laughing, but I didn't see the humor in it.

            "It was convenient!" I yelled indignantly.  

            "Yeah, I suppose. I mean, what other commands would you give to a Holodeck?"

            "It's not a Holodeck!!!! It's my Holographic Image Projection Chamber! How many times do I have to tell you?"

            "Yeah, yeah," grumbled Mokuba. "But Holodeck sounds better."

            I didn't have time to argue, because images were appearing all around us. Well, 'images' wasn't quite the right word. It was as if _real objects and people were appearing out of thin air. In fact, if you didn't know beforehand that they were just simulations, you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between it and reality. _

            I stared down at Mokuba. His eyes were wide with amazement and admiration, and something else, too. It took me a moment to realize that it was delight, an emotion I myself hadn't felt for a long, long time.  But somehow, looking at Mokuba's expression and analyzing _his_ feelings told me what _I _was feeling. 

            I had never been so proud in all my life.

            "Oh my- It's amazing… I can't believe it. It looks _exactly_ like the actual Battle City!" 

            I smiled, a rare occurrence. "Precisely. It's a Battle City preparation program. You can duel any of the current participants, which all have the same decks, 'personalities', and playing styles of their live counterparts. It's perfect for my work."

            "Work?" said Mokuba questioningly. His expression changed slightly.

            "Of course. Don't you think it will help develop my skills for the finals?"

            "That's not what I meant. I just thought you would've done a program you could use your imagination in, and have fun with it."

            At this I burst out laughing. "I don't have time for fun, Mokuba. And using my imagination would be a complete waste of time if not put to good use, like to help me win in Battle City."

            "That's not true! You mean to tell me that you've been working on this for half your life, and you aren't going to enjoy it? You're just going to use it for more work? Don't you have enough work already?" Mokuba stopped for a moment, considering what he had just said, then continued. "Oh, Seto, I really am proud of you. This is spectacular! I always knew you'd do it sooner or later. And you managed to finish it during the Battle City tournament, too!"

            "Working on it helped relieve stress," I said casually, but inside I was positively glowing. I loved it when Mokuba was proud of me. His opinion of me was the only one that really counted, although I still didn't agree with his "have fun" philosophy. Couldn't Mokuba see that I had given up on "fun" a long time ago? The only thing I ever did that was fun was torture Yugi and his gang of demented dimwits- Wheeler, Tea, and… um… what was his name again? Oh yeah- Tristan Taylor. I always took pleasure in making them mad and beating the crap out of Joey. 

            "If you say so," Mokuba said, smiling. 

            "As a matter of fact, I _do _say so. Now, I have a few things to touch up, and then I'm going to bed. G'night, little bro."

            "G'night, Seto. I'm so happy for you." With that, Mokuba left the room. 

            "Computer, end program." I said. In an instant, Battle City vanished, and the room was empty. I looked around. No one there. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small metal object. It looked like a pin, only odder. It was like a triangle, but instead of having a flat bottom, it branched out into two points. Only a Trekkie would have recognized what it stood for. 

"I feel like a Starfleet officer already."

********************************************

The next day started out in a perfectly normal way for me. I got up, got dressed (in my white trench coat, which Mokuba had picked out for me- to tell you the truth, I really like that outfit) and headed for my newest invention- the Holographic Image Projection Chamber. Or, as Mokuba would put it, the Holodeck. Stepping inside, I noticed something felt different. Trust me, when you are as into inventing as I am, you get to know your creations. And I knew someone had been in there. 

"Computer," I said uncertainly, glancing around. "Execute program 3, Battle…"

            "Program initiating…"

            I stopped. I hadn't finished giving my command. Why…? I didn't have time to speculate, because simulated images were appearing all around. Suddenly, I was knocked down by a very large, burly someone.

            "Ugh!" I said as I hit the floor. 

            "What are you doing here? I demand to know!" 

            "I'm Seto Kaiba, the coordinator here at Battle City, you moron! I don't need to…" I stopped, and looked around. It only took me a moment to realize that this wasn'tBattle City, like it was supposed to be. And I had I feeling I knew where I was.

            "What in the name of Kahless are you talking about? I believe a trip to Constable Odo is in order!"

            "ACK!! IT'S WORF!!!!!!" I yelled, jumping up and pointing to the man who had hit me while screeching in a most out-of-character manner. Worf seemed very taken aback by my sudden outburst. You really couldn't blame me, though- I hadn't created a Star Trek holo program and I hadn't expected to be face-to-face with the Klingon star of Star Trek. It was all very overwhelming and illogical. 

            "Yes, I am Worf, son of Mogh," declared Worf, raising a dark eyebrow quizzically. "Now, who are you, and what are you doing in my quarters?"

            "Your quarters? On the Defiant?" 

            "Yeeessss..."

            "Hmm," I mumbled to myself. "I would guess that this is definitely mid-fourth season, judging from the state of Worf's quarters and the fact that Dax isn't with him…"

            "I asked you a question!!" yelled Worf.  

            "And I intend to answer it," I said coldly. "…On my own time. Now, where am I?"

            "You're in MY quarters aboard the U.S.S Defiant, which is currently docked at the Federation space station Deep Space Nine." Worf growled. "Now, who are you?"

            "Seto Kaiba." I said before locating the door and walking out it.

            Worf just stood there, stunned.

******************************************

            "This is insane," I muttered as I walked down the halls of the space station. People shot me confused looks, but they didn't say anything. After all, weird things happened all the time in Star Trek. But this was not Star Trek, just a holographic simulation of Star Trek that shouldn't even have existed in the first place. This brought me to the question, 'Why the heck is it here, anyway?' Either way, I knew where I had to go. I had to take my problem to the person who could most likely solve it for me. 

            "Which way to the Captain's office?" I said to some nameless, faceless Ensign in a gold uniform. 

            "Umm… that way…" she replied, obviously confused. I turned and walked off without another word.

            It wasn't a very long walk to the Captain's office; I was there in about five minutes. The doors slid open automatically as I approached. Inside, a tall man of African descent greeted me with a look of mild suspicion. 

            "Can I help you?" asked the man. He was wearing a red uniform, a symbol of his command-level status. He was looking at me with such a piercing gaze that I was almost intimidated. But I reminded myself that this was only a simulation and began to speak. 

            "Are you Captain Sisco?" I already knew he was Captain Sisco, but I thought it sounded good. Real professional, y'know? 

            "Yes. Can I help you?" 

            "Let's hope so." I said briskly. Sisco just kept watching me. "There's no sense in beating around the bush. I'm Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corporation. Frankly, Captain, I don't belong on this station, but I'm stuck here anyway. I don't need help, I'll get back home somehow on my own, but until then, I'll need living quarters on this station."

            "I …suppose that can be arranged..." Sisco started.

            "Good. Please notify me when living space is prepared."

            "I…"

            I quickly turned and walked out of the office without a backward glance. I didn't stop walking until I was safely out of Ops. _Stupid holographic…__ Wait a minute, I thought. __This is a holodeck, so… I couldn't believe it. I had forgotten I was in a holodeck. All I had to do was end the program. That should have been the first thing I tried!_

            "Computer, end program." I said. Nothing happened. "Computer, exit!" I waited. "Computer, respond!" Again, nothing. "COMPUTER!! SAY SOMETHING!!!" I yelled in frustration. This was getting nowhere. Why me? I was _always getting stuck in holographic simulators! Always! I was just about to go find a phaser and shoot somebody when a Bajoran security guard walked up to me._

            "What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth.

            "The Captain wants to see you, Sir, and since you aren't wearing your comm badge, I was sent to get you."

            Sir? And why should I have a comm badge? I wondered. I didn't have much time to speculate, because the officer was already dragging me across the station. 

            Soon we stopped at a place I immediately recognized as the infamous Infirmary. "What are we doing here?" I demanded. The officer just pushed me in. Sisco and  Doctor Bashir were waiting for me, just like I was expecting. _Oh, great.__ They think I'm crazy. I do not _have time for this. __

            Upon my entering, Sisco ran up and led me to the Chair. I decided to cooperate, in order to do away with any suspicions. Bashir began scanning me with his tricorder. 

            "Yep, it's definitely him, Sir. He must be suffering from amnesia." Amnesia? What the heck were they talking about? 

            "If I may ask, WHAT is going on?" I said angrily.

            "I'm so sorry to put you through this, Mr. Kaiba," said Sisco. "I know this is going to take some time, but… you are a Starfleet engineer who was reported missing in action years ago. You are also the creator of the holodeck, one of the most widely loved pieces of technology in the Federation. You were stationed aboard the U.S.S Millennium."

            A Starfleet engineer? My head was spinning. What was he talking about? I opened my mouth to begin interrogating the two lunatics, but Sisco stopped me.

            "I know you probably have a lot of questions, but first, there's someone who wants to see you." He gestured towards the door, and an officer led in a very short person in a Commander's uniform. "This was your Commanding Officer and friend…" he took a breath, "Captain Yugi Mouto."

~To Be Continued~

*********************************************

            Oh! A cliff-hanger! I hate it when that happens…Anyway, sorry about my over-used plot! But I assure you everything is not as it seems…

            Chibi-T: Baka! Don't spoil it! 

            Oh no! Pretend you didn't hear that! -_-; Anyway, Seto has a whole universe ahead of him! Any idea where he should go? Suggestions are appreciated! No flames, though. 

            Chibi-T: Yeah. She's such a wimp that one little flame would break her heart…

            LIAR!!!! I just would much rather have suggestions on what I should do… I'm at a loss…. But somehow I want to bring Spock into things… Welll, see ya next time!


	2. Strange Meeting

            Hi everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh/Star Trek crossover! 

            Chibi-T: It sucks even more than the first! If you can believe it…

            HEY!! That's mean! 

            Chibi-T: Tellin' it like it is.

            Hmph! Well, here it is, folks! Enjoy! ^_^

******************************

**Chapter 2**

****

****

"WHAT?!?" 

            "Now, I know you don't remember him, but..." Sisco was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I had snapped. I jumped out of the Chair as Dr. Bashir looked on in horror. I was about to yell some less-than-nice things to the big-haired pipsqueak I so utterly loathed when he started talking. It took me a moment to register what he was saying, but when I caught on, I wasn't happy.

            "Seto… try to remember! You were my closest friend, and the best engineer a Starfleet Captain could ever hope for!" Yugi said shakily. Geez, how could that wimp ever become Captain of a starship? And what was he thinking, calling me Seto? It wasn't like we were….

            ….Wait a minute. "Friends"? He called us "FRIENDS"?!? And worse still, he called us "_close friends"!! That was undoubtedly the most annoying moment of my life._

            "We- are- NOT- friends," I said through clenched teeth, separating each word, my voice dripping with pure hate.

            "Oh…well…" Yugi's violet eyes, which were already huge, got slightly wider.

            "Sir!" said Dr. Bashir to Captain Sisco, "He's in perfect health."

            "But his memory-"

            "WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?!?!?"

            "Yup, he's in perfect health, alright," Yugi sighed.

            "Shut up." I snapped back. This whole scenario was REALLY starting to bug me. I marched straight out of that Infirmary before anyone _else_ could say something stupid. 

            I turned the corner swiftly, not paying attention to where I was going.

            "OW!" a small, strangely familiar voice exclaimed. 

            "Sorry," I grunted, not sounding very sorry at all.

            "Seto?"

            I stopped dead. That voice! It was-

            "Mokuba?" I gasped.

            The boy I had run into was a head (or two, maybe three) shorter than I was, with black hair that was cropped relatively short except a small, almost unnoticeable ponytail in the back. He had grey eyes and was wearing a Starfleet uniform. Although he was older now, there was absolutely no mistaking his identity.  He was brother, after all.

            "Seeetttooo!!!" wailed,  throwing his arms around me. Frozen with shock, I let him hug me as I stood there, limp.

            After a moment of stunned silence, I regained my senses and gently freed myself from his grip.

            "Mokuba? Is that you?"

            "Yes, Seto, it's me," Mokuba sounded like he was going to cry.

            "You…. look…. different."

            "It's been a long time…" Mokuba looked at me, puzzled. "But you haven't aged at all…."

            Quickly I changed the subject. This Mokuba had to be a hologram, too. No sense in raising suspicions.

            "Your uniform…You've been promoted?" I asked. Of course, I never knew he was in Starfleet in the first place, but there was no sense in telling him that. In a way, though, I was proud. I couldn't understand why, though; after all, this Mokuba was only a hologram.

            …Wasn't he?

            "Yeah! I'm a Lieutenant now!" Mokuba said, positively beaming with pride. 

            "Where are you stationed?" I asked.

            "Why, your ship, of course!"

            "Myship?"  

            "Well, not your ship, but the ship you were stationed on… the _U.S.S. Millennium!"_

            "The _U.S.S Millennium_?" The name sounded awfully familiar…

            "Yeah, you know, Captain Yugi's ship!"

            I was stunned for a moment. Images of the holographic pipsqueak came rushing back to me.

            "YUGI'S SHIP!?!?!?"

            "….yeah…." 

            "Arrgh…." That was really all I could say. Kinda pathetic, really, but I was so angry I really couldn't think of anything intelligent to say (a rare occurrence, really). So "arrgh" would have to do.

            "…so… When will you be back on duty?" Mokuba asked timidly.

            "Back on duty? With Yugi? You've _got to be kidding me."_

            "I thought you two were friends," said Mokuba, obviously confused.

            "Friends? In his dreams," I snapped. I didn't care how much I needed to fit in- NOTHING was gonna make me suck up to Yugi, hologram or not. _Nothing._ I started to walk a little faster, but Mokuba matched my pace with ease.

            "Seto, come on. What's wrong? I thought you liked serving aboard the _Millennium_. She's one of the best ships in Starfleet." Ah, perfect. Mokuba had just started a conversation I could use to get valuable information about this insane program. That would help me play the "long lost engineer" thing right.

            "So… what's happened since I've been gone?" I asked casually.

            "Oh, lots! For starters, The _Millennium _got a cloaking device!" Mokuba said excitedly.I considered this for a moment. If the _Millennium _had a cloaking device (which weren't very common in the Federation), that would mean it was meant to be used. And the only type of starship that needed a cloaking device was a warship. Meaning that's what the _millennium _was. A warship. It made sense, as both the Dominion and the Borg were after the Federation. But Yugi, captaining a warship? It would have been pretty funny if I hadn't been in the middle of this whole mess. And now, I was supposed to be under his command? I mean, Yugi didn't have the leadership skills or the guts to be a freighter captain. A Federation warship captain was out of the question.

            "How did that happen?" I mumbled to myself. I was referring to Yugi becoming a captain, but Mokuba thought I was talking about the cloaking device.

            "Well, a Romulan warbird traded it to the Federation for some Earth artifact."

            "A Romulan warbird?" I asked. _Now I was interested._

            "Yeah. It must have been a renegade ship, or something,"

            What did they want again?" I asked.

            "Some artifact. From Egypt, I think." Mokuba said absently. He sounded like he really didn't care. It bugged me. Even if he was just a hologram, he was a hologram of _my brother. I had thought I taught him better than that. _

            "Well, isn't that important to know? I mean, it's awfully weird for a Romulan to just hand over a cloaking device to the Federation!"

            "Always the conspiracy freak," Mokuba mumbled.

            "I am not!" I exclaimed. Mokuba just sighed.

            "There's a Romulan cloaking device in the _Defiant_."

            "That's different," I snapped. Mokuba looked at me startled, then he smiled.

            "Seto, I'm glad you're back."

            "Ugh."

*******************************

            That night, as I lay on my cot in the guest quarters that had been arranged for me, I went over everything that had happened. How everyone thought I was a Starfleet engineer. How Yugi tried to convince me we were friends. And my Meeting with Mokuba….

            My reflection time was interrupted by the bleeping of the doorbell (okay, so it wasn't really a doorbell, but…).  

            "Come in," I sighed. I had really wanted to be alone.

            "Seto!" Mokuba's uniformed personage was revealed as the metal doors slid open with a tiny hiss. I was very relived. I thought it might have been Yugi, coming to annoy me with his stupid "remember our friendship!" babble.

            "Hello, Mokuba. What do you need?"

            "I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?" 

            My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything since I had gotten stuck in the holodeck. Holodeck… Oh. I had forgotten. None of this was real, including the food. You couldn't eat a hologram. That'd be like consuming air. That's when it hit me. If I didn't get out soon, then….

            I was gonna starve.

            "Seto? Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked, an unmistakable amount of concern in his voice. My face had gotten very pale. I quickly composed myself. 

            "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I said hurriedly.

            "Then…do you want to go?"

            "Alright, if I must."

******************************

            I followed my brother down to the Promenade. Although I'd never admit it, I was fascinated by the  activity around me. All sorts of species, all talking, laughing, shopping… It was always fun watching Star Trek on TV, but to actually _be there… that was something else. And as I watched the people on the station in all their holographic glory, I couldn't help feeling a little proud of myself._

            Just a little.

~To Be Continued…~

******************************

            Oh, the pain! Another cliffhanger! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, coming soon!

            Chibi-T: As if they care what happens….

            Remind me why we're friends again?

            Chibi-T: I'm all you've got.

            Yami Tenchi is my friend!

            Chibi-T: Yeah, but how long do you think she'll tolerate you?

            T_T Well, anyway, read and review peoples! Suggestions appreciated! No flames, please…


	3. Mealtime Trouble

            Well, it's that time again. A new chapter is here!

            Chibi-T: The horrors!

            Ugh! Why don't you just go away, Chibi-T?

            Chibi-T: _Someone _has to prevent people from reading your awful stories…

            For my disclaimer, go back to chapter one. I shouldn't have to write it more than once!!

            Chibi-T: But for the record, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Trek. All she owns is this pathetic story…

            *sniff* So cruel… But anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 ! I really enjoyed writing it!

******************************

            **Chapter Three**

            Mokuba continued to lead me around the station, bouncing along happily while I walked sulkily behind him. 

            "Where are we going?" I asked, a hint of annoyance in my voice. The station was bigger than it looked.

            "I told you, we're going to go eat," said Mokuba.

            "Don't talk to me like that! I want to know exactly _where_ we're going to eat." I snapped. Mokuba didn't seem fazed. 

            "We're going to Quark's."

            The name hit me hard. Quark? The Ferengi bartender? No. I couldn't do it. Confronting Quark was to much. The Ferengi were like parodies of businessmen. I found it very annoying and insulting. Although, I must admit, I often found myself quoting the Rules of Acquisition to myself (so no one could hear) while engaging in business. It helped me focus. But meeting a Ferengi, especially this one, would be… embarrassing. Then again, I  really didn't have much of a choice. Mokuba was dragging me along the Promenade like a dog on a leash. It was sickening.

            After a few more turbo lift rides and some more walking, we stood at the entrance to the bar. Inside, people were laughing, drinking, eating, and talking. I didn't like it. Being in social circles always irked me. Holographic ones were no different.

            "Come on, Seto! Let's find a table!" Mokuba said happily. "Or, on second thought, let's sit at the counter!'

            "No. No counters." I said firmly. "Let's just find a nice, quiet table in a nice, secluded corner of this God-forsaken bar."

            "Oh, alright," Mokuba said, disappointed. 

            "Good." I took charge, leading Mokuba over to a small table in the back, away from the gamblers and their Dabo wheels. Mokuba and I sat across from each other and were quiet. That is, until a shrill voice shattered our silence.

            "Mokuba!" At the sound of the voice, Mokuba's face lit up. I turned to see who it was.

            It was Quark.

            I had wanted to avoid anymore "familiar faces", but, of course, everyone loved my brother. But you couldn't blame Mokuba for it. It wasn't _his_ fault everyone liked him.

            "Hey, Quark!" Mokuba called as the Ferengi made his way over to our table. He was panting, which wasn't surprising, given that he was not very physically fit. 

            "So, what'll it be, Mokuba?" asked Quark as he approached our table. He didn't acknowledge my presence. Maybe he didn't know who I was. Maybe here, he and I were enemies. Maybe…

            "Oh, Mr. Kaiba!" 

            …...Maybe not. 

            "it's great to see you back!" Quark went on. "And by the way, one of my holosuites is malfunctioning. The customers are complaining, and Chief O'Brian doesn't have the time to figure out what's wrong with it, so could you take a look at it? Thanks." He said all this so fast I could barely catch a word. Quark wasn't bothered by my stunned silence either, apparently. 

            "I'll have a Raktijino to start," said Mokuba. 

            "And for the main course…?"

            "The usual."

            "Comin' right up," Quark said. "And what about you, Mr. Kaiba?"

            "Um…." I racked my brain trying to think of futuristic beverages. "I'll have a Tarkailian Tea," I said at last.

            "Alright, then!" Quark said as he skipped off to procure the drinks.

            "Tarkailian Tea?" Mokuba asked, bewildered.

            "Raktijino?" I shot back.

******************************

            Mokuba and I had finally started a decent conversation when our drinks arrived, and with them came a little surprise: Two plates of Gakk. 

            Quark set the food (if you could call it that) in front of us and went off to tend to another customer. I stared at my plate in horror.

            Gakk was a Klingon favorite. They were like large, dark worms, and they were to be eaten alive. I got a little green as I watched them squirm around my plate like a mass of living, yet rotting, spaghetti. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I looked up at Mokuba. I almost puked. 

            Mokuba was busy shoveling forkfuls of the hideous things in his mouth.

            "Mmm," he said after he swallowed. He looked over at me. "Something wrong? He inquired.

            "………….."

            "Oh, don't worry!" Mokuba laughed. "I know ever since you had that plate of dead Gakk you've been hesitant to eat them again, but I assure you, these are fresh and very much alive."

            No kidding," I said, pushing a wayward worm back onto the plate. I could not eat this. There was no way. Oh… wait. It wasn't real. I wouldn't be able to feel or taste it. So I could stomach it. I could _pretend_ to eat it. 

            Slowly I lifted a forkful of the Klingon delicacy to my mouth. One of them squirmed off the fork and on to the dish below to join it's disgusting kin. I gulped and shifted my gaze away from my fork. Even if I couldn't taste them, I was afraid I would gag just thinking about it. I took a deep breath and popped them into my mouth.

            "Gak!" I choked.

            "Yes, it's Gakk..." Mokuba said uneasily. 

            "No! I…." I dashed over to the nearest vacant table, where an empty bowl, waiting to be picked up by a waiter, lay.

            BLORCH.

******************************

            "I still can't believe you barfed!" Mokuba was still ranting an hour later back in my quarters. I wasn't paying much attention. I had more important things on my mind

            I had eaten Gakk. More importantly, I had _tasted _Gakk. I was sure of it. The revolting taste still lingered in my mouth. And it shouldn't have. I shouldn't have been able to consume anything in that imaginary place. It just wasn't possible.

            "Seto? Are you listening?" Mokuba said angrily. I wasn't listening.

            "Where did all that come from? I didn't eat anything all day..." I mumbled. 

            "Oh good grief!" Mokuba said, throwing his hands in the air. "I give up!"

            "Good," I said. "I'm sick of your whining. So I barfed. Big deal. I'm sure plenty of people have done the same after eating the Ferengi's awful food."

            "Well I…" Mokuba was cut short by the bleeping of the door chime.

            "Come in!" I called, exasperated. The chime rang again. 

            "Come in1" Mokuba called. Whoever was out there ignored us and rang yet again. 

            "OH, GET IN HERE ALREADY!!" Mokuba and I said in unison. Some times my brother and I think alike.

            Slowly the heavy door slid open as Mokuba and I looked on. A short, spiky-haired person cautiously entered. 

            "Yugi." I spat.

            "Se- Kaiba," Yugi said, catching himself before he called me by my first name. Smart move.

            "What do _you _want?" I said glaring at him.

            Mokuba, sensing conflict, wisely backed away. He knew what I was like when I was angry.

            And I was _very _angry.

            "I…" Yugi faltered.

            "If you don't have anything to say that's worth my time, then leave."

            Yugi swallowed, then stood up straight. There was a new confidence, a new determination, in his large violet eyes. And for a split second, you could almost see why he became the captain of a Federation warship. Almost. But it was gone as soon as he opened his mouth. 

            "Kaiba, I have an assignment for you."

            "I don't take assignments from you."

            "Well then, Starfleet has an assignment for you."

            "I don't take orders from them either."

            "You are a Starfleet officer-" 

            "Not anymore."

            "You're still enlisted!"

            "I'm resigning."

            Yugi sighed, seeing it was pointless to argue.

            "Fine. But hear me out." 

            "Make it quick. I'm sick of hearing your voice."

            Yugi's expression showed that he was very hurt by my comments, but his words showed no such emotion.

            "There's been unusual Romulan activity in Federation territory. They're renegade ships led by a power-hungry treasure hunter. Or so it would seem."

            "You don't know?"

            "That's our mission. To find out."

            "You're even more of a moron than I thought. You're gonna send the _Millennium_ on an intelligence mission? She's a warship. It's way too conspicuous!"

            "Maybe so. But we're the only ship in the Federation besides the _Defiant _with a cloaking device_._"

            "Do you really think I care about your stupid mission?" I asked.

            "I don't know," Yugi replied quietly. "But this is an important mission. A lot of things could go wrong. So I need good officers. Officers I can trust."

            "What are you saying?" He couldn't have meant….

            "I want- no, I _need_ your help."

            …….My help?.......

            "I'm offering you your old job as chief engineer of the _U.S.S. Millennium._"

~To Be Continued~

******************************

            I love those cliffhangers… Anyway, I've already started to draft the fourth chapter, and it seems this story is going to get a little more serious than I had intended… but not too serious. ^_^

            Chibi-T: Well, just don't foul it up _too_ badly….

            I'm ignoring that… Oh, yeah! I want to thank all of you wonderful people who reviewed… it makes me so happy to know you all like it! I only hope this story lives up to everyone's expectations. I'll leave more specific notes to the reviewers next time, okay? Well, until the next chapter… See ya later!

            Chibi-T: I'll be there, too….

   


	4. Problems

            Sheesh, it's been awhile, hasn't it? But I'm back with a vengeance!!! Let's get this chapter started!!

            Chibi-T: And she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Trek.

            Thanks.

            Chibi-T: You're welcome. Although it would be funny to see you sued…

            Grrr….

******************************

            **Chapter Four**

            "No. I refuse to have any part in this. I won't go."

            "But Starfleet-"

            "Send them my resignation! NOW GET OUT!!!" I roared.

            Yugi, eyes filled with both sadness and anger, turned to Mokuba.

            "We leave in two days, Mokuba. Be ready." And with that, he left.

            As the door hissed shut, I looked at Mokuba.

            "I…don't understand any of this, but….. If you don't want to go, don't go. But I still have to." Mokuba said quietly.

            "Fine." 

            "Please don't be angry, Seto." Mokuba waited for a reply, but I didn't say anything. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

            Mokuba looked at me for another moment, then exited the room.

            And so I was alone.

******************************

            The next two days I spent with Mokuba. In spite of all that had happened when Yugi came to offer me a position on the _Millennium_, he forgave me. I felt more than a little guilty. Mokuba was always willing to forgive me, no matter what I did. 

            I enjoyed Mokuba's company, but I was still a little distracted. I had been eating holographic food. And I hadn't starved. Of course, that was the least of my worries. I still couldn't get out. I had tried everything I could think of. I had even started saying things like, "Computer, end program" and "Computer, exit" at random intervals throughout the day. Yet I still wasn't succeeding, and that really aggravated me. I _always_ (well, almost always) succeed. I am Seto Kaiba, after all.

******************************

            Those two days flew by, and before I knew it, I was standing beside Mokuba in front of an airlock door, saying goodbye.

            "Well…I guess this is it…" said Mokuba. 

            "Oh, stop it. You'll be back," I said. Mokuba laughed.

            "Yeah, you're right. But I won't be returning for quite awhile." He paused for a moment, then said, "Are you sure you won't come with?"

            I have to admit, the prospect of traveling the galaxy in a starship was tempting. Tinkering with futuristic technology was like a dream come true. I had already taken the replicator in my quarters to see how it worked. But with Yugi… It wasn't fair. Was he going to ruin everything I did? Why couldn't he leave me alone for once?

            I shook my head. "No, Mokuba. I can't."

            "Oh. Well…"

            "Mokuba!" a passing ensign called as he passed us on his way to the ship. "Come on!!"

            "Goodbye, Mokuba." I said quietly.

            "Bye, Seto." Mokuba gave me a quick hug and dashed into the ship. As the airlock door shut, he turned and waved.

            I almost regretted not going. But the decision was made, and that was that. 

            But I didn't realized then that soon I was really going to regret my decision.

            _Really_.

******************************

            Over the next few weeks, I pretty much just did as I pleased. I took apart and rebuilt various devices, sampled alien cuisine, and even exchanged a few words with various officers aboard DS9. It was enjoyable, but I knew everything would have been better with Mokuba around. Of course, he would have laughed at me if he knew I fixed Quark's holosuites- for a price, that is. Two strips of gold pressed latinum a suite. I probably could have gotten a whole bar, but I had no use for latinum. I just got a kick out of charging Quark. 

            I also talked with Constable Odo, something I had wanted to do ever since I got stuck on the station. The shape-shifting security chief and I disagreed on a couple of issues about station protocol, and we had some very nice debates about them, after which Odo shook his head in wonder and remarked that he rarely met his match in debate, but I was definitely a worthy opponent. I was very pleased by that, of course. But all the while during my adventures on the station, I missed Mokuba and was constantly thinking about him. I had begun to realize that I might be stuck on the station for a very long time, and Mokuba was the only thing that could make that time bearable. But worry does not become me, and, thinking of the phaser Mokuba constantly strapped at his side, I soon forgot my worry.

******************************

            I waited patiently in front of an airlock. The _Millennium _had been detected a couple light years away, and they would soon reach the station.

******************************

            "Hurry!!" A team of doctors and engineers flew past me.

            "What's going on?" I asked angrily. 

            "It's the _Millennium_!! She's a wreck!!"

            "What?"  The _Millennium_? A wreck? I couldn't quite react. What…

            Mokuba.

            I dashed to catch up with the engineers and medical officers, flinging them aside, franticly calling my brother's name. 

            "Mokuba! Mokuba!!! MOKUBA!!!" I flew onto the ship and looked around. The bridge was a mess. I spied Yugi in the Captain's chair, battered and covered with plasma burns from exploding conduits and consoles. I rushed over to him and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him slightly off the chair. "Where's Mokuba?!?!? Where's my brother?!?!" I demanded. Sparks were flying from damaged equipment.  

            "Romulans…." Yugi croaked.

            "Yeah, yeah!! Is Mokuba alright?!?!" 

            "They…. Took him…."

            "What?!"

            "The Romulans got him… I tried to save him, but… He's being held captive on their ship…."

~To Be Continued~

******************************

            Oh dear… What can I say? I love those cliffhangers!!

            Chibi-T: Yeah, and you always end in the worst possible spot!

            What do you care? I thought you didn't like my story.

            Chibi-T: I… I don't!! 

            Hmph. Anyways, thank you all so much for reviewing!! As promised, I will leave specific reviewer notes!!! 

            **To DemonicK**: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!!

            **To Yami Tenchi**:  Ah, Yami, my dear friend. Thank you for reading my story. I love all of yours, too. You must update "Sesshomaru's Beloved" by the way. 

            Chibi-T: Chibi-G, you baka!! So what if I love shoujo romance stories? Ugh!!!

            **To Oort**: Yes, people do tend to get stuck in holodecks quite often, huh? But it can make a pretty neat episode (I'll never forget that episode of Deep Space 9 with Bashir acting as James Bond!! What was it called again? "Our Man Bashir", wasn't it?). Anyway , I'll try to make this fic as original as possible to compensate, okay? ^_^ Also, concerning your constructive criticism (thank you for not flaming me. Constructive criticism is good!!): Yes Quark runs the holosuites, O' Brian fixes things for Quark sometimes, I believe. But you're right- I probably should have used Rom. Oops. ^_^ U Also, Mokuba likes Gakk because… because… well, just because. Also, concerning safeties- I can't say much about that, but there is a method to my madness there! ^_^  Oh, yeah, one last thing. Don't you think I've _tried_ killing Chibi-T?!? 

            Chibi-T: Heh heh…

            Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!

            **To Silver Dragon, Iron Claws**: Domo arigato gozaimasu!!! I am so happy you like my story! I read your stories (I need to check and see if you updated, too!), and they are great!! Please continue reading this fic!! Thanks again!

            **To morningstar2**: *sniff* You said I write well…. That means so much to me!! Thanks so much, and I hope the next chapter doesn't disappoint!

            **To Akari Takai**: Yami Yokaze: Thanks!! I want a Worf plushie, too…

            **To Unrealistic**: Thanks so much!! And don't worry, I will include Q, and all the Original Series characters, too!! And hey, that's a really great idea!! A meeting of the minds… alright then, I'll make sure to add that!! ^_^

            **To Lakin**: I'm so glad you liked it! I was afraid you wouldn't… Thanks for taking the time to review!

            **To Oni Tenchie**: Thank you so much! I'll be sure to keep writing this… and it will be quite a long story, too, I think. ^_^

            Once again, thank you all so much!! I will try to post the fifth chapter soon, okay? Sorry for the wait! 

            Chibi-T: See ya later!!


	5. Meet the Crew

            Yay! Chapter Five lives!! I'm so proud! 

            Chibi-T: And she doesn't own Yu-Gi-oh or Star Trek.

            Enjoy!!

**************************************

**            Chapter Five**

****

            I could barely breathe. Mokuba…….

            "What… What do you mean?!?" I gasped.

            "Mokuba…. And two other crew members… taken…." Yugi closed his eyes. He was unconscious. I released his shirt and stood there, dumbfounded. 

            "Sir! We have to get the Captain to safety!" A medical officer was yelling at me, motioning for me to come with him. Not knowing what else to do, I followed him out of the smoldering ship, consoles exploding behind us.

**************************************

            A little while later, I was pacing outside the Infirmary. 

            "Mr. Kaiba?"   
            Dr. Bashir was peering out of the entrance to the Infirmary cautiously. It came as no surprise, as my temper was put of control at the moment. I glared at him. "Is he awake _yet_?" I asked impatiently. It seemed like I had been waiting forever. 

            Bashir nodded. "Yes, he's awake. But I can't let you see him."

            "Why not?!?" I roared.

            "That's why," Bashir said, his voice regaining some of its confidence. "Captain Mouto has been though a lot, and I can't have you running in there yelling like that." 

            "That's ridiculous!!" I shouted. Bashir just stood there, looking at me. I softened my tone. "Listen, you have to let me see him." 

            "I need your solemn word that you will control yourself," Bashir said sternly, like he was speaking to a small child. I wanted very much to give him a good punch. But I couldn't. He was the only one who could let me see Yugi. And as much as I hated it, I had to accept that he, in fact, was above me on this one.

            Above me. That is a very hard phrase to think about, let alone say. Outside of this place, I stood above practically everyone. People feared me and did what I said. I never had to stoop to this. Yet here, everything was different. Ironic, really, that I would have to give in to a fictional character in a creation that had been intended to help me prove my superiority. 

            "I… I promise to conduct myself accordingly," I said quietly. Bashir nodded. 

            "Alight, then. But don't break that promise, or I'll have to throw you out." I nodded, and the Doctor led me through the Infirmary to a small, grey cot where Yugi was laying, staring at the ceiling. 

            "I'll leave you two alone for awhile," Bashir said, shooting me a quick warning glance. I nodded slightly again, vowing to myself I'd get even with him one day. 

            "Seto…." Yugi croaked. He had forgotten that he was supposed to address me by my last name, but it didn't matter at the moment. He sat up, brushing a piece of his bright yellow bangs out of his face. "I suppose you want to know….what happened."

            "Yes. I need to know everything." My voice was harsh, but quiet. I wasn't going to let the "good Doctor" throw me out. I needed answers. 

            "We thought we had discovered the whereabouts of the Romulan ship. Turns out we weren't following them, _they _were following _us_. They had sent out a false warp signature to throw us off the trail, and then- they surprised us."

            "Didn't you fight back?"

            "Of course! But…like I said, they surprised us, and they were much faster than we were. I don't know how they did it, but they outgunned us. We were boarded, and then….then…." Yugi sank back on his cot. "Then they captured Mokuba, and two other crewmembers."

            "They didn't hurt him, did they?" I blurted. My outburst surprised me slightly. I hadn't meant to say anything. I lowered my voice "But _why_?!?! Why would they take them? It doesn't make any sense!" I whispered angrily. "What could Mokuba possibly have that the Romulans want?"

            "I don't know," Yugi said, shaking his head. His spiky hair waved frantically as he did it. "But I intend to find out."

            "You're going after them again?" 

            "Yes. They were under my command, and therefore they are my responsibility." Yugi's eyes were full of fierce determination and confidence. I had only seen such an expression on his face once before, when he dueled me to save his grandfather. Somehow, when I saw that look, I felt a little relieved. Like I knew that Mokuba was going to be okay, because Yugi was going to save him. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. I reminded myself that Yugi was an incompetent fool, and could not be trusted with my brother's safety.  I was the only one who could help Mokuba. And help him I would. No matter what it took, I would save him. He may have been only a hologram, but he was still Mokuba. If I was stuck in the holodeck forever, I was going to be stuck there with my brother. 

            "The _Millennium_…" I started.

            "She'll be fine. O'Brian will have it up and running in no time."

            "In that case, you'll need a good engineer." 

            Yugi gaped at me. "What…."

            "You heard me! I'm coming with you. I'll need to get…reacquainted with the ship first, but I'll be fine."

            "I suppose there's no way I can say no, huh?"

            "Nope." 

            Yugi smiled. "Well then, Chief, welcome back."

**************************************

            "Hmm…."

            I was in my quarters, admiring myself in the mirror. I had my Starfleet uniform on, and I was incredibly pleased with the way it looked. Chief Engineer….. I felt a little silly looking at myself in the mirror like that, but no one was around, so I was safe. Today was the day I met the rest of the crew. Of course, they all knew me already, but since I "lost my memory" I had to get "reacquainted" with everyone. I had already learned about the _Millennium_, after all, I help O'Brian with the repairs. We were due to depart in two days. 

            I was rather nervous. I didn't particularly enjoy spending time with people besides Mokuba. Still, I knew that I had to be able to cooperate with everyone there. For Mokuba's sake.

**************************************

            Hesitantly I stepped on to the bridge of the _Millennium._

            "Well, Kaiba," Yugi said, "This is the crew."

            Looking around at the faces, I didn't recognize them, until I got to a brown-haired girl standing close to Yugi. 

            No. This was impossible. One of Yugi's friends was on this ship. 

            Yugi must have noticed who I was looking at, because he gestured to her and said, "This is Tea Gardener. She's the ship's counselor." 

            "Drop by whenever you need help!" Tea said, smiling. Fat chance of _that_ ever happening. 

            _Oh well,_ I thought. _It could be worse. I mean, _HE _could've been here_…..

            "Ack! Stupid, now we're late!"

            "It wasn't my fault! If you hadn't hit the ball at the poor Ensign's head, we…." Two officers had just entered the room. Their bickering voices sounded very familiar….

            "Wheeler?!?" No no no no no. 

            "Chief! You're back!!" Joey and the other boy exclaimed in unison. I recognized the other as another one of Yugi's friends, Tristan Taylor.

            "I see you remember Commander Joey Wheeler and Security Chief Tristan Taylor." 

            "Sadly, yes," I replied. If there was anyone I hated just as much or maybe even more than Yugi, it was Joey. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." 

            "What's the hurry?" Tristan asked. 

            I wanted to say, 'Because being in your presence nauseates me' but I didn't. Instead, I replied, "I have a lot to get done. We're leaving in two days, and I need to be ready." 

            I left quickly. This was going to be awful. 

**************************************

            The day before the _Millennium_'s departure, I was sitting in Quark's discussing the latest criminal activity reports with Odo when Joey dashed up to us. 

            "Hey, Chief!" 

            "Don't call me 'Chief'," I said through gritted teeth. Joey seemed taken aback. 

            "I've gotta go. I'm going on duty now," Odo said casually before getting up and leaving to avoid being caught in the middle of anything. I watched him leave, trying to ignore Joey. He wouldn't have it, of course. 

            "Whatsa matter?" He asked. "Why haven't you been talking to your friends?" 

            "You are not my 'friend'. Get lost." I snapped.

            "But I thought…"

            "You never were very smart. Whatever you might have thought, you were wrong. Leave me alone. I'll be seeing you too much as of tomorrow as it is."

            "Why you…you….you…ugh!" Joey said before stomping off. Oh, how I enjoyed making him angry. 

**************************************

            I dashed down to the airlock. I was running late. My bag was slung over my shoulder, and it thumped against me as I ran. 

            "Oh, crap…." I muttered. What a fine way to begin my first mission in Starfleet.

            I burst on to the bridge of the ship, breathing hard. I was just in time to hear Yugi's voice ring out,

            "Engage!"

~To Be Continued~

**************************************

            Yay! Now we're getting somewhere! 

            Chibi-T: About time!

            Shut it! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The plot is thickening!

            Chibi-T: What plot?

            *bashes Chibi-T with a sledgehammer*

            Chibi-T: Owie…

            Yay! ^_^ Anyway, here's the latest reviewer notes:

            **To Yami Tenchi: **Thanks! I can't believe Inner Yami likes Chibi-T, though…

            Chibi-T: Inner Yami is soooo cool! *blushes* 

            Weird….

            **To Dark Ice Dragon: **I'm glad you like it! As for why they wanted Mokuba, well, you'll just have to wait and see! ^_^

            **To Oort: **Well, keep in mind that there are replicators in all the quarters, so he wouldn't have to buy all his food. Oh, and thanks for the sledgehammer suggestion! I can't kill him (his skull is too freakin' hard), but it does help me get even…

            Chibi-T: Gulp. 

            **To Silver Dragon, Iron Claws:** Sorry to have confused you. ^_^ Actually, Devil's Wyrm is correct- "Domo arigato gozaimasu" means "thank you" in Japanese! 

            Chibi-T: Don't feel bad. She likes confusing people with her Japanese-speaking. I swear, you can't understand a word she says, 'cause it's always a mix of English and Japanese. 

            Hee hee! By the way, you're from Scotland? Wow! That's awesome! I wanna go to Scotland… Thanks again for reviewing!

            Well, there you have it. Another chapter finished. See you next time!

            Chibi-T: Sayonara!!


	6. Profound Intervention

Well, after being gone for an extremely long time, I have returned with another chapter! To tell you the truth, I had writer's block, then I moved on to… other projects glances nervously at Yami Tenchi

Chibi-T: Good grief! What took you so long?

I just told you, stupid! Anyway, I have the plan now! I have the next four chapters completely mapped out! I'm so happy! Yet, I think this will be a long story, maybe too long. Should I cut it short?

Chibi-T: Whatever. Just get on with _this _chapter before you think too much about other chapters.

Oh, right! Well, here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

****

I breathed a sigh of relief, followed by a slight groan of frustration. I couldn't believe I was stuck on a starship full of people I despised, and that I would be stuck there for a long time.

"Something wrong, Chief?"

"I am not the Chief. Don't call me that." I said, not bothering to face the person speaking. I knew who it was.

"Well, what would you like to be called, then?" Joey asked, obviously trying to get on my nerves.

"Excuse me, _Sir_," I said, contempt dripping from every syllable, "My presence isn't required here, so I'll just take my leave."

I hurried to my quarters. I knew exactly where they were from the times I had been aboard. Once there, I threw myself on my cot. Somehow, I felt a little sick to my stomach. I didn't know what I was expecting, but…. Here I was living my… my… I don't know… Fantasy, I suppose. And it was full of my enemies and bad experiences.

I stared at the wall. My first official workday wasn't until tomorrow, but I had planned on getting an early start today. But I really didn't feel like it anymore.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling incredibly drained. Still, I knew I had to keep everything running, for Mokuba, if nothing else. I pulled on my uniform, slapped on my comm badge, and staggered out the door. I tried hard to rub the sleep out of my eyes and look presentable, but it was difficult. The night had been rough. The cots on the ship were comfortable, but for some reason, I had a hard time getting settled the previous night. I sighed. 

"Something wrong?"

I jumped, startled. Tea Gardener, the alleged "ship's counselor" (I've never believed in ship's counselors. To me, they were just there to take up space), was walking beside me. Angry at her for startling me, and angry at her for simply existing, my reply was rather blunt.

"No."

"Oh. Well, I know you've been through a lot, so if you ever need anything…"

"Really," I said, my rage building, "I don't think you should wait up for me. If I ever had problem, you would be the _last_ person I would go to. Please, just let me go about my own business."

I could tell right away that I had hurt her feelings. "I was just offering to help. You don't have to be so rude."

"My job is to keep the _Millennium _running, not socialize with my nosy fellow crew members." I picked up my pace a bit to get away, but I needn't have. Tea had just stopped dead in the middle of the corridor, and watched me depart.

For an instant, I almost regretted being so rude to her. She was, after all, Mokuba's friend. But I didn't have the time for any of this. I wasn't about to be all nice and friendly just because I was stuck in the holodeck. Holograms or not, if they wanted me to treat them any differently than their real-life counterparts, they would have to earn it.

* * *

For the next few days, work was fairly routine. I ran checks on all the systems, and fixed whatever needed fixing. I ate all my meals alone in my quarters, and I rarely talked to anyone except when giving orders to my engineering team. The rest of the crew, especially Yugi and those close to him, stayed away from me. I knew I should have been happy; after all, I enjoyed my work, and I had wanted them to leave me alone. But somehow, without Mokuba, without anyone to talk to, there was a bitter emptiness that followed me everywhere I went. 

There was no sign of the Romulans, and I was beginning to fear for his safety. Getting to him was the one thing that kept me going. What would I do if something were to happen to him?

* * *

After about a week of the same routine, we finally found a Romulan ship. 

We were following the projected course of the ship from our last encounter. I was on the bridge, which was a rarity for me. I had to give a report to Yugi- sorry, _Captain_ Mouto- so I was forced to give it to him on the bridge. All eyes were adverted from me, but I could tell they were sneaking glances at me, waiting, most likely, for an outburst. Just as the pad was passing from my hands to Yugi's, Joey looked up from his console and shouted,

"Sir! I've detected a Romulan ship, heading mark zero point- Wait a minute! It's heading _right at us_!" My heart just about stopped. _Mokuba…_

"They must have been cloaked!" Yugi shouted. "Can you identify it?"

"Is it the one that took Mokuba?" I asked.

"No, it's not the same ship," Joey said quickly, tapping frantically at his console. "But I'm willing to bet it's with them."

"Well, obviously!" I shouted. I was trying desperately to hide my anger and disappointment.

Just then, the entire ship shook. I grabbed the back of Yugi's chair to keep my balance.

"They've opened fire!" Tristan said from his lone console at the back of the bridge. "We've taken heavy damage on Deck Twelve!"

"Shields up!" cried Yugi. He turned to me. "Chief, I need you to get an engineering crew down there, now!"

I hesitated. I didn't want to leave the bridge and miss anything at this moment, but I knew I had a job to do. "I'm on it!" I said. The bridge shook again as I rushed into the turbo lift.

"Deck Twelve!" I commanded as the door slid shut. I hit my comm badge. "Kaiba to engineering! I need a team down at Deck Twelve, stat!"

As the lift descended, I leaned against the interior walls, breathing heavily. I was in the middle of futuristic combat, and it was frightening. I never thought a hologram could be so real…

Suddenly, the turbo lift gave a huge jolt, and stopped dead. The lighting inside flickered out, as well. I smacked the badge again, harder than intended in my surprise. Wincing, I spoke. "Kaiba to Bridge! What's going on? The turbo lift stopped!"

Yugi answered me. His voice had an odd tone to it. "I have no idea. We took another hit from the Romulans, and then…. everything just stopped."

"Where are the Romulans?"

"Again…I don't know."

"You don't know." I slid my back down the wall in exasperation. "You don't know."

"Hang on, Chief. We'll get you out of there."

I didn't even bother getting angry with him for calling me "Chief". I just sat there, staring at the wall opposite me.

I had barely spent five minutes sulking when the lights flashed on again, and the turbo lift continued moving. The lift stopped gently and the doors opened, leaving me to step out onto Deck Twelve. I looked around. It seemed perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened. There was no sign of "heavy damage" anywhere.

"Kaiba to Bridge! What the heck is going on?"

This time, Joey's voice answered me. "We're as weirded out as you are. This makes absolutely no sense."

"I thought we took heavy damage! This place looks perfect!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should be grateful that someone helped you out!" A strange voice spoke from behind me, and I turned to face a dark-haired man that I recognized instantly.

Joey was calling over the comm system again. "Chief, we're light years off course!"

"I know," I said tentatively, not taking my eyes off the man for an instant. "And I think I know why."

The man smiled. "Oh, Seto! You recognize me! I'm flattered."

"I'm sure you are. Now what do you want, Q?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Dear me, another cliffhanger. Well, I bet you all kinda know what's in store for the next couple of chapters! A whole lot of Q fun! Yay!

Chibi-T: What is it with you and Q?

He's awesome! He'll be so much fun to depict in this story, too! He has such a weird personality! Hooray for Q!

Chibi-T: Yeah, yeah. Don't you need to do reviewer notes?

Oh, yes! Here they are:

**To Dark Ice Dragon:** No, I don't believe he does… I haven't quite figured out how to bring Yami Yugi into the story yet… Hee hee, yes, cliffhangers are awful, but they'll be a ton of them in this story! I love suspense! Thanks for reviewing!

**To Oort**: Well, here's the latest chapter! I hope you like it! The next chapters will be up soon! Anyway, I don't believe that there are any replicators rations. Don't replicators use random molecules or something? I can't remember…. And yes I do read the Yu-Gi-Oh manga! It is pretty weird. Bakura seems to like to stab himself, and there's lots of psychos threatening to cut off people's limbs. But, then again, it's not necessarily a bad thing, hee hee! As for why Yugi would want to say no? He wouldn't! He was just joking around with Seto a bit… Thanks for reviewing, and I really hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

**To Unrealistic**: No kidding! I drew him in uniform once… It looks great on him! Very natural, like he was born to wear it! I'm glad you find my fic exciting, too! Thanks so much!

**To Ame no Kodomo**: Thanks! I know, I really haven't updated in an age…T.T

**To Oni Tenchie**: Hee hee, here's your update! Don't worry, I'll update more frequently now!

**To Yami Tenchi13**: Oh wait, you didn't review. Don't worry, I know what happened.

Well, see you all in Chapter 7 (holy cow…)!

Chibi-T: Bye!

****


	7. Familiar Faces

Wow, Chapter 7 already?

Chibi-T: What do you mean, "already"? It took you forever! What happened to the whole "frequent updates" thing?

Hey, at least the gap between chapters wasn't _quite_ as big this time. At least, I think so…

Chibi-T: Har har. Now, can you just do the disclaimer and get on with it? I'm sick of waiting.

Fine, fine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Star Trek, or any of the show's characters. All I own is this story.

Chibi-T: And so, without further ado, here's…

**Chapter 7**

"Really, Seto! You should learn to control that temper of yours. It's quite unbecoming for a Starfleet officer."

"Don't give me that! Just tell me why you're here!" I shouted.

"Why, I came to see you, Seto!" Q smirked, and it occurred to me that he somehow knew my name.

_ Of course he does. He's a hologram in MY holodeck, _I reassured myself.

"Get off this ship, right now." I spoke the words calmly and coolly, but through gritted teeth.

"Oh? You really think you're in any position to give _me_ orders?" Q waved his hand, and an armchair appeared beside me. "Sit," he commanded.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, but _I _think so." He snapped his fingers, and before I knew it, I was in the chair.

"Listen, Q," I began. I stood up again, only to be slammed back down. I decided to give up on trying to stay on my feet and consented to sitting. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, and I don't really care either. Just don't interfere with my mission."

"_Your_ mission? Quite full of ourselves, aren't we?"

"Maybe, but I assure you that my confidence in myself is well-placed." I couldn't help but mumble under my breath, "Besides, what do you know? You're not real."

He heard me. His smug expression shifted into a look of confusion for a moment, but the smirk quickly returned.

"Not real?" he said, drawing his face close to mine. "You still think you're in your silly little holodeck, don't you?"

My eyes widened. "What… do you mean? This isn't real. None of it is. You're just a stupid hologram! You're nothing but a machine-projected image, designed to _simulate_ life."

"Your arrogance knows no limits, does it, Seto?" Q drew forward until our noses were only an inch apart. I pulled back slightly, but I held Q's gaze. Truthfully, I was a bit unnerved. What did he mean? He knew about my holodeck…?

I tried to pull myself together. "Oh? I could say the same thing about you."

All he did was grin. "Heh. Your poor brother. I hope Mokuba doesn't turn out this way. Speaking of which, I hear he's been taken captive by the Romulans. And where were you at the time, hm? Did your arrogance prevent you from"

I lost it. Before I knew what I was doing, I punched Q square in the jaw, knocking him backwards. I leapt to my feet.

"Don't you _dare_ mention my little brother again, or so help me, I'll kill you."

"Oh my. Second time one of you cheeky officers has hit me. What ever happened to officers like Picard? Picard never would have sunk so low. Ah, well. You'll be that much more fun to antagonize." He stood up. "Now, Seto, let's see. I believe a lesson in humility is in order. Hmm, where to send you, where to send you?" He looked at me quizzically, cocking his head to one side. "Ah! I know!" He snapped his fingers, and his usual imitation red and black captain's uniform was replaced with a yellow top and black pants, with the tell-tale Starfleet insignia comm badge on the chest. I looked down and saw my own gold and black uniform had become a simple red top with black slacks.

"This is…" I began. Q cut me off.

"Should I send the whole crew….? No, I don't think so. Just those that….matter."

"No, Q, you can't"

"Please, Seto. Don't tell an omnipotent, all-powerful being what he can and can't do. So…Sayonara!"

Q snapped his fingers, and in an instant he was gone.

And, of course, so was I.

* * *

I found myself standing in what appeared to be someone's quarters an instant later. But it did not take a genius to figure out I was no longer aboard the _Millennium_.

I heard the door slide open behind me, and was too shocked to move.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" A voice, familiarly flat and emotionless, questioned me from the doorway.

I thought my heart would stop.

Slowly, I pivoted, only to come face-to-face with a pair of sharp eyebrows and equally pointy ears.

"Spock…" I gasped. He looked at me without a trace of emotion on his face, but I quickly realized I had made a mistake. "_Mr_. Spock, sir… I…" I stammered. I realized I sounded nowhere near my usual self, but…this was _Spock_.

"What are you doing in my quarters, Ensign?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

I swallowed. Q really had transported me back to the original _Enterprise_. I didn't want to cause a disturbance and end up in a holding cell, so I swallowed my pride and began to...fabricate.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir. Seems I took a wrong turn."

"How did you get in? An ensign should not have been able to override the lock."

_ Shoot._ I thought fast. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm… not a bad engineer, if I do say so myself. I'm new, and I thought they were my quarters, and I…. well, I kind of broke in. I'm very sorry. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Hmm. I see." I could tell Spock was suspicious. After a pause, he said, "Very well. What is your name, Ensign?"

It suddenly dawned on me that he was referring to me as "Ensign". I looked down, and sure enough, my collar told me I _was_ an ensign. _Sheesh_I thought. _If Q was going to send me here, he could have at least let me keep my rank_.

I tried to answer with confidence. "My name is Seto Kaiba, sir. I just transferred here."

"You do realize that I must report you to the Captain, do you not? We cannot have you breaking and entering on this ship. Is that understood?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now, Ensign, would you like me to escort you to your quarters?"

"To tell you the truth, sir, I don't believe I have any quarters."

"Then we shall find some for you. Now, if you will"

"Yes, sir. I'll be leaving now."

"I will have someone prepare some quarters for you."

"Thank you, sir."

I ducked out of the room and ran as fast as I could down the corridor, evoking strange looks from the other officers. I stopped after a minute, pausing to lean against a wall and think. I was angry about my inferiority act. I was so used to being the superior one, the person always on top. Acting like I did… I had no idea I was capable of it. It irritated me, but at the same time, I was a little excited. I mean, _Spock_! How incredible was that? Of course, being found in his quarters like that, I had already raised suspicion, and no doubt I would be put under investigation.

"Seto!"

I looked up, only to see Yugi running toward me.

"Seto, what is this? What happened? We were on the _Millennium, _then the Romulans attacked, and..."

I was so startled that I didn't even notice his use of my first name. Reality came crashing down at that moment. What had I been thinking? Here I was, light-years away from my destination, in a completely different time, no less, and I was thinking about Spock and beating myself up over my inferiority act. _What about Mokuba?_

"It was…Q." I said, listlessly.

"Q? What the heck is Q?"

"Q… He's a member of a race of omnipotent, powerful beings who…Well, Jean Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship _Enterprise _has had several run-ins with this particular Q, and so has Sisco."

"Q… Oh, yes, I remember! I attended a briefing on him… So what has he done to us?"

My old annoyance with my "superior officer" returned. "Obviously," I spat, "he's moved us."

"Yes, but to where?"

"Don't you recognize Captain Kirk's ship? We're on the _Enterprise_!"

"The _Enterprise_?" Yugi gasped, wide-eyed. He seemed to instantly forget my sarcasm. "Kirk's ship? He's a legend! I can't believe this!"

"Captain," I said in mock respect, "aren't you forgetting the mission at hand? We're light-years away from our destination. We aren't even in the same timeline as our destination. I think we'd better focus on finding a way out before you rush for autographs." I spoke condescendingly, so much so that I felt a bit guilty. After all, I had experienced the same reaction when I realized where I was.

Yugi's expression hardened, causing my guilt to vanish. We were at odds once more.

"I know, Kaiba. But there isn't much we can do at the moment. Do you know if anyone else from the crew ended up here?"

I thought back to my encounter with Q on the _Millennium_. He had mentioned something about sending those that "matter" with me. My stomach churned. Could that have meant that he sent all of Yugi's friends? All the people I despised? No, it couldn't be true. But, knowing Q, it probably was.

"Oh please, no." I said, without thinking.

"No what?" Yugi asked. "Kaiba. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Captain!" Joey's voice called to us from down the hall. He was running toward us, dragging Tristan behind him. "Captain, you won't believe this!"

"I know, Commander, I "

"I saw Captain James T. Kirk! He spoke to us! It was so amazing!" Joey cried. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Commander, Lieutenant, this is no time for"

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted, losing my temper yet again. "Can't you see that we have more pressing concerns at the moment? Have you absolutely no sense of priority in addition to your obvious lack of brains?"

"At least I have the respect of my fellow officers, unlike you! You just can't handle following any of the rules or submitting to authority, can you? Maybe if you had come with us in the first place. Mokuba wouldn't have been taken hostage, and we wouldn't be here!"

"Why you son of a "

"Stop it, both of you!" Yugi commanded, in a way that was so captain-like that we both fell silent. "You're acting like a pair of drunken Klingons in a bar fight. Now, we may no longer be on my ship, but as far as I'm concerned, I am still your commanding officer. We have a mission to complete back on the _Millennium_, and to complete that mission we need to get out of here. I'll have no more of this pointing-fingers business. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Joey said, bowing his head.

I nodded, but I continued to glare at Joey contemptuously.

"So, how did we get here, anyway?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit down, and we'll have Kaiba tell you all that. To be honest, I'd like to hear the whole story, myself." He turned to face me. "Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We're headed to the mess hall, then." Yugi looked around, slightly bewildered. "I'm not all that familiar with the older model starships. Does anyone know where the mess hall is?"

"We do," said Joey, pointing to Tristan and then to himself. "We passed it on our way over here."

"Well then, Commander, Lieutenant  lead the way."

* * *

We all seated ourselves around a table. A waitress in a very short skirt approached us almost as soon as we were situated.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

"Two synthehols," Joey declared, ordering Tristan's drink as well.

"Coffee for me," Yugi said. He looked as if he could use some coffee, too.

"And you?" the waitress asked, looking at me.

"Tarkailian tea."

As the waitress walked away, Joey lowered his head and whispered, "Hey, do you suppose we could get a hold of some Romulan ale? I read that Dr. McCoy use to sneak it onto this ship all the time."

"What?" Tristan yelped. Joey shushed him quickly, raising his head slightly to see if anyone was looking. After he was satisfied that no one was glancing over at us, he brought his head down again. Tristan did the same and spoke again, this time also in a whisper. "You're kidding! Where's the infirmary? You stall him, and I'll grab it!"

Yugi chuckled. "C'mon, you two. Priorities, remember."

"Yeah, stupid," Tristan said, bopping Joey lightly on the head. "Duty first, drunk later."

"You sure you two aren't Klingons?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly, ceasing the activity at the table. "Sorry to interrupt, but I believe what I have to say comes first."

"You're right. Alright you two, it's time to listen."

The three listened silently to my story, for the most part. Joey needed some things clarified, and Tristan interjected with things like "No way!" and "What?" occasionally. I tried to be as specific as possible, but I left out a few things, like when I told Q he was just a hologram, and the way he replied to that sentiment.

After I had finished, there was silence for a moment. Then Yugi spoke.

"So do you have any idea why Q came to us? Or why he sent us here?"

"No. But I believe it has something to do with me." I said shakily.

"What could he possibly want from you? He's an omnipotent being. I'm sure he wasn't looking for you to repair a transporter or build weapons or anything. So what's he after?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it's obvious what we have to do. We have to find Q." Joey said.

For once, I agreed with him.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Hallelujah! Spock, Kirk, Bones, Scotty… The cast of the original series has finally made an appearance! Oh, what fun!

Chibi-T: Oh, please. Where's Tea? What happened to Q? You idiot. You've given all of your readers a pathetic, unsatisfying conclusion to this chapter. You should be ashamed.

Shut up. I can't give all this stuff away in one chapter! Although, you're sort of right… However, I'm working my way towards a more complex plot, so please bear with me, everyone!

Chibi-T: Reviewer responses are in order.

Ah, yes.

**To Oni Tenchie:** You're very welcome! returns glomp And never fear, there will be more Q!

**To Oort: **I know! Q is just so awesome… I hope I portrayed him well, and if not, I have the next few chapters to get him right… Thanks so much for reviewing!

**To Dragon-Knight4: **You're absolutely right. Thanks so much for the advice, it is very much appreciated. And thank you also for the compliment! I hope you liked this chapter!

**To Yami-Tenchi13: **Well, here's your update! It took me forever, I know… Speaking of which, when are you going to update _Sesshoumaru's__ Beloved?_ Update it soon, please! As for your question, when will Bakura come in, indeed? Well, I think that if he does come in, he'll have quite an unusual role, to say the least.

**To Unrealistic: **Thanks! Although Q did give Kaiba his new uniform, it's not quite a costume. But in the interest of earning some brownie points, I'm still toying with the weird costumes idea. I bet I can think of something…heh heh…


End file.
